Monsieur le tatoueur
by CookieKandy
Summary: Hinata supporte de plus en plus mal sa vie dans la cage dorée de son père. Elle décide, donc après une visite dans un salon de tatouage alors qu'elle était un peu éméché, qu'elle veut s'approprier sa vie. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer avec son corps en se faisant tatouer ?


**Monsieur le tatoueur**

À la sortir d'un bar, un groupe de jeunes femmes en sortaient d'un pas titubant, l'une un peu plus que les autres. Dernier jour d'école, elles étaient venues célébrer la fin de leur étude universitaire et l'obtention prochaine de leur diplôme. La moins sûre sur ses jambes était une petite brune aux allures sages qui ne tenait manifestement pas l'alcool. Elle trébuchait à tous les trois pas dans ses escarpins et s'accrochait au bras de son amie à la longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval. Alors qu'elles passaient devant une boutique de tatoueur, la petite brune s'arrêta d'un coup, obligeant son amie à faire pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je veux un tatouage.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama son amie, abasourdie.

Leurs trois amies s'arrêtèrent à leur tour en l'entendant et rebroussèrent chemin pour voir ce qui les retenait derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda celle aux cheveux roses.

\- Il y a Hinata qui veut se faire tatouer, répondit la blonde.

\- Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû la faire boire, déclara une grande brune aux allures de garçon manqué. La tequila lui est monté à la tête.

\- Même pas vrai ! s'offusqua Hinata en tentant de la frapper à l'épaule.

Ratant sa cible, elle trébucha et fut rattrapée de justesse par une autre blonde à quatre couettes.

\- Tenten, ce n'est pas gentil, dit cette dernière à la grande brune. Pour une fois qu'elle s'amuse.

\- Peut-être, mais de là à ce qu'elle veuille se faire tatouer, soupira l'autre blonde. Elle a peut-être un peu abusé.

\- Ino a raison, acquiesça celle aux cheveux roses. Sans compter que son père va piquer une crise s'il découvre qu'elle a un tatouage.

\- Arrêtes Sakura, fit la blonde à quatre couettes. Hinata est rendue assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle veut de son corps.

\- Tu dis ça, parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré monsieur Hyuuga, Temari, répliqua Sakura. Il est strict et conservateur.

\- Alors elle n'a qu'à le faire faire à un endroit facile à cacher, déclara Temari.

Semblant aimer l'idée, Hinata sauta au coup de son amie en riant bêtement. Elle était définitivement saoule. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Moi je veux aller me coucher, déclara Sakura. Alors ce sera sans moi.

\- Ni moi, j'ai promis à Sai de ne pas rentrer trop tard, annonça à son tour Ino. Et il est déjà une heure passée, ajoute-t-elle en regardant son téléphone.

\- Moi je vais y aller avec elle, se dévoua Temari. Il est grand temps que notre petite Hinata devienne une femme.

\- Pour ça, il lui faut un mec, pas un tatouage, rigola Ino.

\- Ça non plus ce n'est pas gentil, la gronda gentiment Tenten. Mais moi aussi je dois y aller, je travaille à neuf heures. Il fallait vraiment que je vous aime pour venir fêter avec vous, ajoute-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Après de rapides au-revoir, Temari entraîna son amie dans la boutique en la tenant par la taille. L'homme assis au comptoir, un grand brun avec une coupe rappelant un ananas, ne leur prêta pas attention immédiatement, le regard fixé sur l'écran d'ordinateur et les doigts s'acharnant sur le clavier, il semblait en pleine séance de gaming.

\- Je suis à vous dans deux secondes, leur dit-il sans les regarder.

Avec un mouvement théâtral, il tapa sur une touche du clavier avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en se tournant vers elles. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Mon amie veut un tatouage, répondit Temari.

\- Et elle est vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle fait ? demanda le brun en regardant attentivement Hinata. Si vous saviez le nombre de personne qui regrette leur tatouage un lendemain de beuverie…

Temari eut un instant d'hésitation. Bien qu'elle encourage son amie à prendre les reines de sa vie, cet homme n'avait pas complètement tort. Hinata n'avait pas tous ses esprits.

\- Je veux un tatouage ! insista Hinata en haussant le ton et en tapant du pied comme une gamine capricieuse.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre, Hinata ? insista Temari. T'as bu beaucoup de tequila ce soir.

\- Un tout petit facile à cacher, la supplia la brune et s'agrippant à son bras. J'ai besoin de prendre mon indépendance ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras.

Ce qui la fit perdre l'équilibre. Temari la rattrapa de justesse. Derrière le comptoir, le rideau bougea et un grand blond apparut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shika ?

\- Une cliente pour toi, répondit ce dernier en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Mais un peu beaucoup saoule, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

\- Son père est strict et c'est ça façon de prendre son indépendance, répliqua Temari. Enfin je crois.

\- On peut toujours en discuter et voir ensuite si on le fait maintenant ou un autre jour, proposa le blond.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les clients se bousculaient à cette heure-ci, concéda le brun en haussant les épaules. En général, c'est plutôt autour de quatre heures, ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le tatoueur fit signe à Hinata de le suivre derrière le rideau, laissant la blonde avec son associer. Lorsqu'elle tangua, il la rattrapa par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- Moi c'est Naruto, se présente-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Hinata.

\- Donc tu veux un tatouage.

\- Quelque chose de petit et facile à cacher.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ce soir ? s'assura Naruto en la voyant tanguer. Je dis ça parce qu'en plus du fait qu'environ soixante-dix pourcent des gens qui se font tatouer alors qu'ils ont bu le regrette bien souvent le lendemain, l'alcool éclaircit le sang. Ce qui rend le tatouage plus difficile à faire, vu que la peau saigne plus. Mais je veux bien vous faire un dessin et vous laisser le choix de revenir lorsque vous serez sobre, lui propose-t-il en voyant son air déçu. Qu'en dites-vous ? On a un deal ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

Hinata regarda sa main un moment, avant de se décider à la prendre et de sceller leur accord. Naruto se retourna pour attraper un petit cahier à dessin et un crayon, puis se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- En fait, je l'ignore, avoua Hinata.

\- Même pas une petite idée ? Un surnom ? Un animal de compagnie ? Une personne chère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ? demanda-t-elle après avoir secoué la tête.

\- Vous me donnez carte blanche ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Si vous me laissez le dessin pour que je revienne un autre jour, j'aurai le temps de décider si je le veux ou non.

\- Bon point, concéda-t-il. Mais parlez-moi un peu de vous, que j'aie une petite idée de ce qui vous irait le mieux.

\- Ça doit être petit, insista Hinata.

\- Mais encore ? sourit Naruto.

\- Quelque chose de simple, hésita la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez une passion ?

\- La littérature. Mais je ne veux pas d'un livre. La musique. Mais je ne veux pas d'une simple clé. En fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je voudrais.

\- Dans la littérature, qu'aimez-vous en particulier ? Les thrillers ? Les drames ? Les comédies ? Les arlequins ?

\- La mythologie. J'ai fait ma maîtrise en mythologie nippone.

\- Mythologie japonaise ? D'accord, donnez-moi deux minutes le temps de faire un croquis.

Il ouvrit son cahier, tourna les pages jusqu'à en trouver une blanche et commença à gribouiller. Somnolente, Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Divers dessins et photos de tatouage recouvraient les murs à proximité du fauteuil, tous signés _NUM_. Des initiales ? se dit-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur le tatoueur. Un petit dessin prenait rapidement forme, de la grosseur de sa main. Hinata mit quelques secondes à reconnaître un renard.

\- Un kitsune ? demanda Hinata.

\- Je me suis spécialisé dans les renards, acquiesça Naruto en relevant la tête. Mais si vous préférez autre chose…

\- Non, ça ira ! l'interrompit la brune. J'aime bien le mythe du kitsune.

Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire, puis retourna à son dessin. Dès qu'il fut satisfait, il arracha la feuille de son cahier et la lui tendit. Hinata la prit dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor et elle en fut émerveillée. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle le voudrait sur elle, même lorsqu'elle aurait dégrisé. Elle était en amour avec ce petit renard espiègle à neuf queues.

\- Je le veux, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, sourit Naruto. Par contre, j'insiste pour que vous reveniez un autre jour. Tatouer une personne avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang est pénible et je ne voudrais pas rater les lignes à cause du sang ou d'abimer votre peau.

Comprenant le point qu'il avançait, elle hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur le dessin. Naruto fouilla dans un tiroir et y attrapa une carte de visite.

\- Présentez-vous n'importe quand sur nos heures d'ouverture. Je prends rarement mes rendez-vous d'avance. On pourra déterminer à ce moment-là du meilleur endroit où le faire.

Hinata acquiesça et lui serra la main avant de le suivre dans la pièce principale, où l'attendait Temari en compagnie du gamer. La blonde aida son amie à ranger le dessin et la carte dans son sac à main, puis l'entraîna vers la porte en saluant les deux hommes. Durant le trajet jusque chez le père de la brune, Temari la questionna sur le charmant tatoueur, puis elle lui parla du brun à l'accueil. Il s'avérait être le perceur de la boutique, et lorsqu'il n'avait pas de client, il jouait à des jeux en ligne pour passer le temps.

Hinata fut soulagée de retrouver son lit, ses pieds lui faisant un mal de chien et le tournis lui donnait doucement la nausée. Plus vite elle s'endormirait, plus vite elle se sentirait mieux.

Oo0oO

À son réveil, Hinata avait une migraine insupportable. En gardant la tête dans son oreiller, elle tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et y attrapa son pot d'aspirine. Dès qu'elle en eut avalé deux, elle remonta ses couvertures au-dessus de sa tête et tenta de se rendormir. Peine perdue. Résignée, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain attenante. Elle revint dans sa chambre seulement enroulée dans une serviette et prit place devant sa coiffeuse pour arranger ses cheveux et redonner vie à son visage. Malgré la douche, son teint était encore olivâtre et son père comprendrait immédiatement qu'elle avait abusé de l'alcool la veille.

En fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son maquillage, Hinata tomba sur le dessin du kitsune et la carte de visite du salon de tatouage et de piercing. D'un coup, son arrêt dans la boutique lui revint à la mémoire, et surtout le mignon tatoueur qui lui avait dessiné ce renard. Tellement craquant. Mais pourrait-elle se le faire tatouer ? Après avoir découpé l'excédent de papier autour du dessin, Hinata le posa à différent endroit sur elle. Comment pourrait-elle le camoufler ? Il lui arrivait de porter des robes dos nu ou des shorts, ses hauts remontaient parfois sur son ventre quand elle levait les bras et elle avait entendu dire que les côtes étaient la zone la plus sensible. Comme la veille, elle savait qu'elle le voulait. Elle ignorait seulement où elle pourrait le faire faire sans que son père ne le découvre.

Elle mit donc quelques jours avant de se décider à y retourner et espérer que ce Naruto aurait une solution. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle pourrait au moins le revoir. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était plus pour le voir que pour absolument se faire tatouer. C'était même la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait un tel effet. Elle attendit après le souper pour y retourner, simulant une autre sortie entre amies et fit un crochet par l'appartement de Temari. Elle l'avait accompagné une semaine plus tôt et Hinata n'oserait jamais y aller toute seule. Par chance, la blonde accepta tout de suite. Il s'avérait qu'elle envisageait de se faire faire un piercing. Elle ignorait seulement où. Mais la brune ne fut pas dupe, elle se rappelait vaguement des regards qu'elle jetait au perceur de la boutique et de comment son amie parlait de lui sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait un faible pour l'homme qui les avait accueillies à leur entrée dans le salon.

Il était presque vingt et une heures, quand elles arrivèrent devant le _Shadow and Sun : piercing et tatouage_. Derrière le comptoir, elles trouvèrent une jeune femme rousse qui se faisait les ongles en feuilletant un magazine.

\- Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais me faire tatouer, annonça Hinata.

\- Naruto ! cria la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers le rideau.

Peu de temps après, le blond sortit et sourit en voyant Hinata.

\- Vous êtes finalement revenue, se réjouit-il.

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et de le suivre derrière le rideau. Un coin de la pièce était caché derrière un rideau et des plaintes lui parvenaient.

\- Piercing sous cutané, expliqua Naruto en voyant son regard. Faut être cinglé, selon moi, pour se faire poser des piercings dans le dos, ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Des piercings dans le dos ? Elle tenta de faire abstraction des cris de douleur de l'autre cliente et prit place dans le fauteuil que lui montrait Naruto. Elle sortit le dessin de son sac à main et lui rendit. Il le regarda un instant avant de le tendre vers elle pour évaluer le meilleur endroit où le faire.

\- À quel endroit on le fait ? demande-t-il finalement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Aucune idée. Je dois être capable de le cacher facilement. Si par malheur mon père le voit, je suis morte. Pour lui, les tatouages sont blasphématoires.

\- À ce point ? Alors pourquoi en vouloir un ?

\- Pour m'approprier mon corps, avoua Hinata avec un sourire gêné.

Elle n'était pas totalement sûre de savoir pourquoi elle voulait tant ce tatouage maintenant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle décidait entièrement toute seule. Dès que son père l'aurait marié, elle n'aurait plus le contrôle complet sur sa vie. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle était maîtresse de son corps. Naruto la sortit de ses pensées :

\- J'ignore si vous êtes prête à aller jusque-là, mais les meilleurs endroits pour dissimuler un tatouage, ce sont les côtes, le haut des cuisses, les hanches ou encore les fesses. Je ne mentirai pas, les côtes, c'est pénible. J'ai trouvé plus difficile deux heures sur les côtes que six séances de six heures dans le dos.

\- Vous avez des tatouages ?

\- Un tatoueur sans tatouage, ce ne serait pas très crédible.

\- Je pourrais les voir ? osa demander Hinata.

Naruto haussa les épaules, déposa le dessin sur la table derrière lui et se leva pour retirer son t-shirt. Hinata sentit ses joues s'enflammer en découvrant ses abdominaux et son torse musclé. Il s'entraînait, c'était indéniable. Juste sur le côté de son pectoral droit, il avait une grenouille qui fumait la pipe.

\- Pourquoi une grenouille ?

\- Mon parrain a toujours eu un lien particulier avec les grenouilles. Alors à sa mort, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage à ma façon.

\- Et le dos ?

\- Hum, fit Naruto avec un sourire espiègle. Une vieille légende dans la famille de ma mère, répondit-il de façon mystérieuse avant de se retourner.

Un énorme renard à neuf queues lui recouvrait entièrement le dos des hanches aux épaules, plus sombre avec un regard mauvais du côté gauche et plus clair avec un regard protecteur du côté droit.

\- Le kitsune malveillant et le kitsune bienveillant, souffla Hinata, impressionnée.

\- Exactement, sourit le blond en remettant son t-shirt.

\- Ce sont vos seuls tatouages ? demande-t-elle par curiosité.

\- Non, mais les autres sont bien cachés, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le rouge monta de plus belle aux joues d'Hinata en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Sous la ceinture.

\- Donc, selon votre niveau d'aisance, je proposerais sur la hanche en descendant un peu sur le haut de la cuisse, ou bien sur le côté d'une fesse. Le problème avec les tatouages cachés, c'est pendant sa réalisation, car ça peut être gênant.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée par les choix qu'il lui offrait. Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur de la réaction de son père, elle se serait fait tatouer l'omoplate.

\- Est-ce douloureux sur la hanche ?

\- Moins que les côtes, mais c'est toujours douloureux sur les os.

\- Et la fesse ?

\- Là je ne peux pas vraiment dire, mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est moins pire.

\- Mais ça reste des aiguilles, comprit-elle.

\- C'est ça, compatit Naruto. D'où le fait qu'il faut être sûr de sa décision. C'est là pour la vie.

\- Alors on procède comment ?

\- Vous êtes en robe, alors… Vous n'avez qu'à la relever jusqu'aux hanches, enlever votre culotte et vous entourer dans cette serviette en la fermant du côté où vous le voulez.

Hinata acquiesça et il l'abandonna un instant en apportant son dessin, après avoir refermé le rideau autour de sa station pour lui offrir plus d'intimité. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une minute à installer la serviette et attendit que Naruto revienne. Il inclina le dossier du fauteuil pour le transformer en table, y étala une longue feuille comme dans les cabinets de médecin et l'invita à s'y allonger. Il lui découvrit la fesse droite et appliqua sur sa peau, le dessin qu'il avait refait pour que les lignes violettes s'y transposent. Hinata rougit de plus belle en sentant ses doigts s'afférer sur sa fesse. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit. C'était assez perturbant.

\- Je vais commencer avec une ligne et on verra comment vous vous sentez, annonça Naruto en enfilant ses gants. Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas bien dites-le moi et on prendra une pause.

Hinata acquiesça et serra les dents quand il commença.

\- Essayez de rester le plus détendu possible.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rétorqua Hinata, crispée à cause de la douleur.

\- Alors parlez-moi, lui suggéra Naruto en arrêtant un instant. Ça vous distraira.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il en reprenant son travail. Les tatoueurs sont de bons thérapeutes. Parlez-moi de ce qui vous emmène ici pour vous approprier votre corps, lui propose-t-il finalement.

Hinata garda le silence un long moment, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Mais comme ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle décida de se confier. Et puis zut, s'il la jugeait ensuite.

\- Ma famille a gardé de vieilles traditions. Comme celle de tout léguer au fils aîné, et dans le cas de deux héritières sans aucun fils, c'est celle avec le plus de capacité qui hérite. Dans mon cas, ma petite sœur. Mais ça va, je ne voulais pas reprendre l'entreprise familial de toute façon. J'ai pu faire des études en littérature et me spécialiser en mythocritique. Malheureusement, cette liberté est la seule que j'aurai.

\- Dans quel domaine un père peut imposer sa volonté en dehors des études et du travail ?

\- Eh bien, si je ne deviens pas chef d'entreprise, je dois en marier un.

\- Et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ? s'étonna Naruto, arrêtant de tatouer au passage.

\- Dans ma famille, non. Ma sœur a eu la chance de rencontrer l'héritier des chaînes d'hôtel _Fire & Leaf_ lors d'une soirée, alors aucun problème pour elle. Ça même ravi notre père, et si je ne suis pas encore mariée, c'est parce que mon père est difficile. Il a rejeté chacun de mes prétendants, aucun ne lui a plu. Un vrai soulagement !

\- Vous ne pensez pas que votre futur mari va révéler à votre père que vous avez un tatouage ? lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas si on est toujours dans le noir.

Naruto s'arrêta de la tatouer pour rire à son commentaire et reprit lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

\- Donc vous êtes heureuse que votre père n'ait pas encore trouvé d'homme assez bien pour lui.

\- Totalement, soupira Hinata. Je veux encore un peu profiter de ma liberté, parce qu'après le mariage, je vais devoir devenir femme au foyer, m'occuper de la maison et des enfants.

\- En soit, devenir la bonne, l'esclave sexuelle et la machine à bébé de votre futur mari, conclut-il.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai que ça résume bien mon avenir.

\- Rebellez-vous, lui conseilla Naruto. Personne ne mérite ce genre d'avenir. Même pas mon ex. Et Dieu sait combien je la déteste !

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle m'a trompé avec l'un de mes amis, avant de me quitter à cause de mon manque d'ambition. Ouvrir un salon de tatouage et être mon propre patron ne l'étaient pas assez pour elle.

\- C'est pourtant beaucoup.

\- Elle aurait voulu que j'expose mes dessins dans des galeries et que je les vende, mais ce n'était pas ce j'avais en tête. Je voulais juste tatouer.

\- Et vos parents, ils en disent quoi que vous soyez tatoueur ?

\- Mieux que ce qu'ils imaginaient à ma sortie du secondaire.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes notes à l'école en dehors du sport et des arts plastiques, expliqua Naruto en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois de tatouer. Un tatoueur a bien voulu me prendre comme apprenti si j'étudiais en arts et lorsqu'il a décidé de vendre il y a un an, mon ami Shikamaru m'a proposé qu'on le rachète ensemble.

\- Ce doit être bien d'être le maître de sa propre vie, soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant correctement.

Naruto n'ajouta rien et reprit son travail, mais Hinata devinait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, ils n'ouvrirent plus la bouche. La brune se rendit soudainement compte que les aiguilles ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal, et maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler, elle réalisait plus la caresse de sa main sur sa fesse lorsqu'il essuyait l'excédent d'encre sur sa peau. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à la douleur, elle était sensible à chaque geste du blond. Chaque geste qui lui semblait être une caresse sensuelle.

Réalisant l'excitation qui montait en elle, Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle être excitée, alors que des aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau ? Était-elle devenue masochiste ? Perturbée par les émotions que faisaient naître ces nouvelles sensations, l'heure qui suivit fut une véritable torture, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle aurait imaginées.

\- Voilà, annonça Naruto en nettoyant bien sa peau. C'est terminé.

Hinata se redressa sur les coudes et tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour le voir. Bien qu'indistincte dans cette position, elle pouvait voir une forme d'un roux clair sur sa peau claire.

\- Vous pouvez aller voir dans le miroir, sourit Naruto. Ça ira mieux.

Pour lui permettre de se lever en toute intimité, il lui tourna le dos pour retirer ses gants et ranger sa machine pour tatouer. Hinata se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et grimaça un instant avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le miroir. Se plaçant de profil, elle écarta le pan de la serviette. Émerveillée, elle effleura le petit renard du bout des doigts. C'était encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la serviette, Naruto revint avec un appareil photo.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, mais je prends toujours une photo de mon travail.

\- Non, ça va, accepta Hinata malgré sa gêne.

Naruto lui prit la main et la guida vers le fauteuil, où il y avait un meilleur éclairage. Hinata maintint la serviette ouverte autour du tatouage et attendit qu'il ait terminé. Dès qu'il fut satisfait de la photo, il la laissa seule pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller en toute intimité. Quand elle eut terminé, elle le rejoignit à l'avant de la boutique, où il lui préparait sa facture. La rousse était toujours derrière le comptoir, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'appliquait une généreuse couche de rouge à lèvre.

\- N'en mets pas trop ou tu vas faire peur à ta prochaine conquête, marmonna Naruto sans relever la tête.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de prochaine conquête, et il s'avère que Suigetsu aime ça quand j'en mets épais. Comme ça, je peux laisser des marques partout où je l'embrasse. C'est une façon de marquer mon territoire.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Naruto. Voilà votre facture, ajoute-t-il en retournant vers Hinata. Comment voulez-vous payer ?

\- Est-ce que vous prenez les cartes ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la rousse en attrapant la machine. Débit ou crédit ?

\- Débit, fit Hinata en fouillant dans son sac à main.

Après avoir tapé un code, la rousse lui tendit la manette et Hinata rentra son NIP. La transaction terminée, elle rendit la machine et se tourna vers Naruto, qui lui tendait la main.

\- Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Hinata en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Votre amie est sortie dehors, annonça la rousse. Shika avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine.

\- Merci, se répéta la brune.

Sans se presser, elle prit la direction de la sortie et au-traves de la vitrine, elle reconnut Temari qui semblait en plein débat avec le perceur de la boutique.

\- Ce que je dis, c'est que le féminisme d'aujourd'hui n'a plus la même signification qu'il y a cinquante ans, entendit Hinata en ouvrant la porte. À l'époque, les femmes voulaient l'égalité. Maintenant, elles veulent le pouvoir.

\- Il n'y a qu'un macho pour dire un truc pareil, répliqua Temari avant de l'apercevoir. Hinata ! Ça y est, t'as fini ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, déclara la blonde en se tournant vers le perceur.

\- N'importe quand, Blondie, sourit-il en écrasant sa cigarette.

Temari le regarda entrer dans la boutique, puis se retourna d'un coup vers Hinata.

\- Où l'as-tu fait faire ?

\- Hum… Là où mon père ne pensera jamais à regarder, rougit la brune.

Son amie continua de la fixer, les paupières mis closes.

\- Sur le côté de la fesse, céda Hinata en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Temari. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demanda-t-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien.

\- C'était là ou les côtes. C'était ce qui semblait le moins douloureux.

\- Tu vas me le montrer quand on sera chez moi, déclara lentement la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Hinata en serrant les dents, gênée de le lui montrer.

Oo0oO

Une heure plus tard, Hinata se laissait tomber sur son lit, exténuée émotionnellement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Naruto de la tête, et encore moins de ses mains sur ses fesses. Elle avait A-DO-RÉ la caresse de sa main chaque fois qu'il essuyait l'excédent d'encre ou qu'il étirait sa peau avec ses doigts pour la tendre sous les aiguilles. Comment pouvait-on aimer la douleur ? Comment pouvait-ELLE aimer la douleur ? Elle avait toujours évité les activités casse-cou parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire mal. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Roulant sur le dos, Hinata regarda le plafond, se revoyant allongée sur le fauteuil incliné et Naruto penché au-dessus de sa fesse. Sa respiration s'accéléra en l'imaginant sans sa machine à tatouage, lui caressant et lui embrassant les fesses, les hanches et les cuisses. Hinata ferma les yeux, crispant ses doigts sur les draps et se mordant la lèvre. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils aillent plus loin.

Écarquillant les yeux à cette pensée, elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle aurait aimé perdre sa virginité avec Naruto, réalisa-t-elle. Pas possible ! Elle avait bloqué à chaque fois que ses ex s'étaient montrés entreprenants, et là, elle désirait un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que deux fois. Un mec trop sexy, bava Hinata en le revoyant sourire. Un sourire trop craquant. Exaspérée par la tournure de ses pensées, elle se tapota les joues, puis se leva pour se mettre en pyjama. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle remarqua la couleur orange de son tatouage qui paraissait au-travers de sa culotte blanche. La descendant, elle admira une nouvelle fois le renard à neuf queues qui ornait maintenant le côté de sa fesse. Bien que son père hurlerait lorsqu'il le découvrirait, Hinata ne regrettait aucunement ce tatouage. Elle avait une sensation de liberté, mais aussi de sensualité.

Retirant ses sous-vêtements, elle s'observa dans le miroir sous tous les angles, avec les yeux d'un homme. Ses fesses rondes et hautes, sa peau clair et sans imperfection, sa longue chevelure noire soyeuse, ses yeux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs entourés par de longs cils, son petit nez droit, ses pommettes légèrement rosées qui lui donnaient un air enfantin, ses lèvres pleines d'un rose foncé, aussi foncé que le rose de ses mamelons au centre de ses seins d'un bonnet DD qui étaient enviés par beaucoup de filles et faisaient baver beaucoup d'homme, son ventre plat qui surplombait ses hanches larges proportionnelles à sa poitrine, ses jambes courtes mais aux muscles fermes, la toison sombre entre ses cuisses qu'elle n'a jamais osé raser. Elle avait tout pour plaire, sauf la confiance et l'expérience. Elle ne saurait pas comment satisfaire un homme, et même si elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas assez confiance en elle pour le faire.

Démoralisée par la tournure de ses pensées noires, elle se glissa entièrement nue sous les couvertures pour la première fois. La sensation du tissu sur sa peau la fit frissonner et durcir ses mamelons. Se mordant le coin de la lèvre et serrant les cuisses, Hinata commença à se caresser le cou, puis les seins, son ventre et finit par glisser sa main entre ses cuisses. Quand son index lui effleura le clitoris, elle retint sa respiration. Comment pourrait-elle laisser un homme la toucher, si elle n'arrivait pas à se masturber toute seule ?

Fermant les yeux, elle écarte les cuisses et commença à se caresser plus vite. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses pensées s'emballèrent, son esprit repensa aux histoires d'Ino et de Sakura et les transposa sur elle et le mignon tatoueur. Elle l'imagina le visage entre ses cuisses, remplaçant ses doigts par les siens ou sa langue. Hinata agrippa son oreiller de sa main libre, et en tournant la tête, elle y enfouit son visage pour étouffer ses gémissements. Lorsque l'orgasme la secoua, elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi violent, ni aussi grisant. Était-ce aussi puissant avec un homme ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore essayé ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été gênée et mal à l'aise, chaque fois qu'un homme avait essayé de la mettre dans son lit. Voire dégoûté. Sauf un.

Naruto lui avait donné le goût d'essayer, d'être touchée et caressée par des mains viriles. Sa rencontre avec le tatoueur l'avait même poussée à se masturber pour la première fois de sa vie ! Avant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais osé le faire. Probablement des restes de ses années d'étude dans une école catholique. Ces religieux ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient et à quel point ça faisait du bien. Elle se sentait enfin femme et maîtresse de son corps. Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse tatouer pour oser sauter le pas avec elle-même. Et peut-être qu'un beau tatoueur blond accepterait de lui faire connaître le plaisir à deux ? se dit-elle en s'endormant.

Oo0oO

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Hinata admirait son tatouage chaque fois qu'elle se changeait. Tout comme elle s'allongeait chaque soirée complètement nue sous les couvertures et s'était adonnée à la masturbation presque à chaque fois. Elle découvrait doucement son corps et lorsque le désir se fit plus pressant, elle décida de retourner au salon de tatouage. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle voulait revoir Naruto, sentir ses mains sur son corps et plus si elle trouvait le courage de le demander. Il y avait peu de chance, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à rêver.

Elle enfila une jupe courte et un chemiser simple par-dessus sa lingerie la plus sexy. Soit une culotte garçonne et un soutien-gorge noirs assortis sans motif. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse un petit tour shopping pour renouveler sa garde-robe. Pour éviter que son père ne se pose de questions, Hinata décida de se lever aux aurores pour aller à la boutique un peu avant la fermeture à six heures du matin. Les rues semblaient désertes à cette heure et elle n'eut aucun mal à arrive à la boutique pour cinq heures et demie. L'entrée de la boutique était vide et Hinata s'avança lentement jusqu'au comptoir. En apercevant la cloche, elle appuya dessus en surveillant le rideau qui menait à l'arrière.

Au bout d'une minute, Shikamaru fit son apparition. En l'apercevant, il referma le rideau sans la laisser parler. Il se passait quoi ? Elle eut sa réponse quand il revint deux secondes après. Il prit place sur la chaise derrière le comptoir en disant :

\- Salut. Y a-t-il un problème avec ton tatouage ?

À sa question, Hinata resta silencieuse un instant. Qu'elle excuse pouvait-elle donner pour être de retour aussi tôt à la boutique ?

\- Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je me fais tatouer, alors je voulais m'assurer qu'il guérissait bien.

\- Naruto n'a pas encore terminé avec son dernier client, mais tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, propose Shikamaru en lui pointant un grand canapé rembourré.

Hinata s'exécuta et Shikamaru retourna à l'arrière, probablement pour avertir son collègue. Pour passer le temps, elle attrapa son téléphone et navigua sur Internet. Il approchait six heures quand Naruto traversa le rideau suivit par un homme à la silhouette d'armoire à glace. Une pellicule plastique recouvrait ses côtes à droite, isolant le dragon chinois qui les recouvrait. Le tatoueur lui envoya la main pour la saluer, puis il fit le reçu pour son client. Hinata attendit que ce dernier se dirige vers la porte en remettant son t-shirt, avant de se diriger vers Naruto.

\- Suis-moi, je vais jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si ça cicatrise bien.

Avant qu'ils ne traversent le rideau, Shikamaru prévint son ami qu'il y allait.

\- Alors ferme tout. Je jette un coup d'œil et ensuite j'y vais aussi.

Le brun acquiesça et ils se traversèrent le rideau. Naruto l'entraîna jusqu'à sa station et il lui demanda de descendre sa culotte et de remonter sa jupe. Hinata s'exécuta en rougissant. Le tatoueur s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et caressa sa peau en examinant son tatouage. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en espérant qu'il ne devine pas son excitation. En fait non, elle aimerait tellement qu'il le comprenne et la fasse sienne sur le champ. En réalisant la tournure de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait vraiment envie de perdre sa virginité maintenant et avec lui.

\- Ça guérit extrêmement bien, la rassure-t-il en se relevant.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Hinata, déçue de ne plus sentir ses mains sur elle.

\- Aucun regret jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Non, aucun. Je l'adore.

\- Tant mieux.

Naruto riva son regard dans le sien en lui faisant un grand sourire. Hinata eut du mal à avaler sa salive devant l'intensité qu'elle y lisait. Une boule chaude se forma au creux de son ventre, et sans réfléchir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Naruto n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis elle sentit ses mains lui agripper les hanches et la coller contre lui. Elle en soupira de plaisir en s'agrippant à son t-shirt. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait étourdie en embrassant quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto y mit fin, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

\- Wow, fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire.

\- Wow, répéta Hinata, les yeux toujours fermés.

Voulant continuer à ressentir ce tourbillon de sensations nouvelles, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle tomba sur le regard bleu profond de Naruto, qui semblait aussi troublé qu'elle. Et peut-être un peu excité.

\- Je ne suis pas supposé de faire ça, souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, rectifie Hinata.

\- Bon point. Mais je ne suis pas supposé y répondre.

\- Au contraire, tu dois y répondre.

Hinata ignorait d'où lui venait ce courage, mais elle tira le t-shirt du blond et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. S'abandonnant au baiser, Naruto la fit reculer jusqu'à son fauteuil de travail. Après qu'elle s'y soit assise, il appuya sur la pédale pour le faire monter de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle soit à la bonne hauteur. Le baiser s'approfondit et Hinata sentit le tatoueur glisser les mains sous son chemisier pour lui caresser les seins. La sensation était agréable, mais… Elle eut un moment de panique. Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de lui dire qu'elle était encore vierge ? Naruto dut sentir sa crispation, puisqu'il mit fin au baiser en reculant sa tête.

\- Je ne devrais pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… J'en ai vraiment envie, mais… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches que… Que je suis encore vierge.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et Hinata se mordit les lèvres. L'avait-elle rebuté ? Aurait-elle dû laisser son ex aller jusqu'au bout pour ne pas avoir à dire ça au premier garçon qui lui donnait envie de faire l'amour ? Gênée, elle retira ses mains de sous son chemiser et elle descendit du fauteuil avec l'intention de s'enfuir en courant. Le tatoueur l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

\- Désolé, mais… Tu m'as pris de court. Je veux dire… Vue la façon comment tu m'as embrassé… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que…

\- Quand je disais que mon père était strict et conservateur… Je crois que ça m'a toujours empêché d'avoir envie de… Mais quand je dis que j'en ai envie, c'est vrai.

Hinata avait l'impression de le supplier de la faire devenir une vraie femme en lui prenant sa virginité. Elle devait avoir l'air pathétique. Le regard de Naruto était hésitant. Elle devinait encore le désir dans ses yeux, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. De la panique ? Elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre. Elle le vit regarder le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, puis le reposer sur elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour avoir sa première fois, finit-il par dire.

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Voulait-il quand même qu'ils fassent l'amour, mais seulement s'ils allaient ailleurs ? Elle espérait vraiment que ce soit ça. Il l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le fauteuil et il le contourna. Hinata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? En regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle le vit ranger son matériel de tatouage et tout nettoyer. Mais pourquoi… ? Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité de sa culotte, ce qui commençait à la gênée. Et plus elle attendrait, plus son courage de passer à l'acte diminuerait. Dès qu'il eut terminé son ménage, Naruto lui attrapa la main et la tira vers la sortie. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Hinata se retrouva sur le trottoir, alors que le blond mettait le système d'alarme et verrouillait la porte de la boutique.

\- Trouvons un endroit plus confortable avant d'aller plus loin, expliqua le tatoueur sans la regarder.

Hinata ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le suivre lorsqu'il lui reprit la main pour la conduire à une voiture à deux pas de la boutique. Une Cobalt SS noire avec des sièges orange. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas vraiment, cette voiture semblait bien représenter son propriétaire. Naruto lui ouvrit la porte côté passager, puis il alla prendre place derrière le volant. Elle ignorait où il la conduisait, et alors qu'elle aurait dû s'en inquiéter, elle en était au contraire émoustillée. Comme si en sa présence, la gentille et sage Hinata disparaissait. Ou du moins, laissait place à une part plus sauvage d'elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus être la petite fille qui écoute toujours son père. Le tatouage était le premier pas vers l'appropriation de son corps, perdre sa virginité la seconde. Et être maître de son corps l'aiderait à prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus de celle que son père lui avait tracé.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais étrangement, pas dans un silence malaisant. Au contraire, la tension sexuelle était revenue, et même en plus forte. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir Naruto serrer les doigts autour du volant, comme s'il tentait de se retenir de faire quelque chose. Ressentant son excitation augmenter, Hinata serra les cuisses en agrippant le bas de sa jupe de ses deux mains. À ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé sentir de nouveau les mains du tatoueur sur sa peau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en résistant à l'envie d'attraper une des mains de Naruto et de la glisser sous sa jupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle, si elle faisait ça alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était encore vierge ? Penserait-il qu'elle était facile ? Désespérée ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Naruto arrêta la voiture devant une maison, alors que le soleil terminait de se lever. Deux autres voitures se trouvaient dans la cour et Hinata se demanda qui vivait là.

\- Je vis dans l'appartement que mes parents louaient au sous-sol quand j'étais petit, explique le blond en sortant de la voiture. Ils n'y descendent jamais sans me le demander avant, alors on sera tranquille.

Hinata tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua la légère rougeur sur ses joues. Elle lui avait implicitement demandé de prendre sa virginité et il allait le faire. Seulement, il préférait le faire dans un endroit plus approprié et plus confortable. Comme sa chambre, comprit-elle lorsqu'il la guida jusqu'à celle-ci. La pièce était neutre et pas très grande, dominé par le lit king size qui remplissait les trois quarts de l'espace. Mais l'endroit semblait douillet et chaleureux. Hinata s'avança timidement vers le lit, trop novice pour faire le premier pas et son courage ayant diminué durant le trajet. Elle entendit Naruto refermer la porte et s'approcher doucement d'elle.

N'osant pas le regarder en face, Hinata resta immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle espérait que Naruto ne change pas d'idée et qu'il la guide durant la suite. Elle le sentit s'arrêter juste derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration et sentir son souffle chatouiller sa nuque. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Remettait-il en question ses actions ? Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier de la faire sienne, la respiration haletante et les mains moites, elle attendit qu'il fasse un mouvement. Elle frissonna quand il souleva ses cheveux pour les décaler sur son épaule et qu'il déposa ses lèvres contre son cou.

Il suçota légèrement sa peau avant de descendre sa bouche jusqu'à la base. Il passa ses mains sous ses bras et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en commençant par le bas, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau. Les mamelons d'Hinata se durcir d'excitation et elle poussa un gémissement quand il empoigna son sein gauche par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Sa seconde main sur sa hanche descendit doucement pour faire tomber sa jupe à ses pieds avant de se nicher sous sa culotte. Surprise à ce contact, Hinata posa ses mains sur celle-ci, arrêtant Naruto dans son mouvement sans réfléchir.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? susurre-t-il à son oreille, aussi haletant qu'elle.

\- Non, continues.

Elle libéra sa main, mais plutôt de continuer, Naruto la retira. Hinata se retourna vers lui pour le questionner du regard. Dès que ses yeux plongèrent dans ses diamants bleus, une bouffée de chaleur la gagna. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la dévorait du regard. Il remonta ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, puis attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte pour la faire descendre sur ses jambes. Maintenant complètement nue devant lui, le rouge monta à ses joues, d'autant plus qu'il la reluquait de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Allonge-toi.

Hinata s'exécuta sans rien dire et pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le lit, Naruto se dévêtit sans la quitter des yeux, tout comme elle le fit elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu en vrai et encore moins d'aussi près. Juste au-dessus de son membre, un aigle aux ailes grandes ouverte couvrait ses hanches et son bas ventre. Elle ignorait sa signification, mais impossible de pas descendre les yeux sur son érection naissante. Il monta sur le lit et se pencha lentement sur elle, posant une main de chaque côté de sa tête sans la toucher.

\- Tu peux toucher, souffle-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Découvre-moi avec tes mains.

La respiration haletante, Hinata se mordit les lèvres en levant la main vers le ventre du blond. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa cuisse et son membre à peine réveillé, avant que sa main se pose sur ses abdominaux. À son toucher, ils se contractèrent et Naruto lui souffla de descendre plus bas. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, le rouge monta à ses joues, alors qu'elle portait sa main et ses yeux sur son sexe qui se dressait lentement. Elle le prit timidement en main, n'osant plus regarder son visage pendant qu'elle commençait à le masser. Un grognement appréciateur répondit à son geste, puis Naruto se pencha sur sa bouche pour échanger un nouveau baiser enflammer.

Hinata s'abandonna en agrippant à deux mains les hanches du tatoueur. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Naruto quitta sa bouche pour titiller ses seins, une main entre ses cuisses pour caresser son clitoris. Surprise par cette pression, elle sursauta en cambrant le dos et laissant échapper un gémissement aigu. Le blond suça avec force son mamelon droit et il introduit un doigt en elle. Puis un second et un troisième chaque fois qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence.

La voyant gémir de plus en plus fort, agrippant avec force les draps, Naruto retira doucement ses doigts et abandonna son sein pour terminer le travail avec sa bouche. Tenant fermement ses hanches contre le matelas, il s'activa sur son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit foudroyée par l'orgasme. Les yeux fermés, Hinata savoura cette décharge de plaisir. C'était tellement meilleur que ses propres doigts ! Reprenant son souffle, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand Naruto vint s'allonger contre elle. Faut dire qu'elle ignorait quoi faire ensuite et que son esprit était rendu ailleurs.

Mais alors qu'elle croyait que Naruto allait faire autre chose, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de les abrier avec la couverture. Hinata écarquilla les yeux de surprise, quand elle réalisa qu'il venait de s'endormir. Elle pouvait encore sentir son érection contre sa cuisse, mais il dormait ! Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi la ramener chez lui, si c'était seulement pour lui donner un orgasme avec sa bouche, puis de s'endormir ? Elle, au contraire, elle était complètement éveillée. Par contre, avec son corps qui la couvrait partiellement, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de regarder son visage endormi, alors que les rayons du soleil s'immisçaient tranquillement dans la pièce.

Oo0oO

Elle dut s'endormir au bout d'un moment, puisque le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel quand elle se réveilla. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de tout replacer dans sa mémoire. Le rouge revint sur ses joues quand elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était maintenant allongée contre Naruto, qui se trouvait maintenant sur le dos. Un bras sous son oreiller pour surélever sa tête et l'autre autour de la taille d'Hinata, il la gardait contre lui. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il dormait toujours, le visage complètement détendu. N'osant pas trop bouger de peur de le réveiller, elle posa sa tête une nouvelle fois sur le torse du blond et observa l'aigle qui déployait ses ailes juste au-dessus de son sexe à peine caché par la couverture. Il avait dit que le renard sur son dos représentait une vieille légende dans sa famille et la grenouille son parrain décédé. Cet oiseau l'intriguait. Elle tendit lentement la main vers ce dernier et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, marmonna Naruto.

Hinata sursauta et se décolla de lui. Mais le blond la tira de nouveau contre lui avant de rouler sur le côté et de poser son menton sur sa tête.

\- Encore cinq minutes, ajoute-il d'une voix endormie.

La brune n'osait plus bouger, remarquant que l'érection de Naruto était toujours présente. Ou bien de retour. Après un moment immobile, les mains du tatoueur commencèrent à lui caresser la taille. Puis se déplacèrent tranquillement sur son dos et ses fesses. Hinata ferma les yeux en soupirant. C'était agréable.

\- Désolé d'avoir coupé ça court tantôt, mais j'avais ma nuit dans le corps, susurra Naruto en plongeant son visage au creux de son cou. Si ça te dit toujours, je peux reprendre où je me suis arrêté.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette proposition, gênée et excitée à la fois. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'intérieur de ses cuisses s'humidifier.

\- À moins que je recommence tout du début, propose-t-il ensuite en l'allongeant sous lui.

Sans qu'elle n'ait répondu à sa question, il descendit sa bouche vers son seins droite et sa main entre ses cuisses. Comme la veille, il la prépara de ses doigts. Mais plutôt que de terminer avec sa bouche, il tendit une main vers sa table de nuit pour récupérer un préservatif et l'enfiler. Hinata posa un regard inquiet sur son érection, appréhendant la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir pendant qu'il la pénétrerait.

\- Je vais y aller lentement. Tu peux m'arrêter n'importe quand.

Son sourire rassura Hinata et elle se détendit pendant qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement. Il frotta son membre contre son sexe un moment pour la faire mouiller un peu plus, avant de se guider d'une main vers son antre. La jeune femme se crispa un peu, gênée par la pression qu'il exerçait. Naruto recommença à lui mordiller le cou et à lui caresser les seins. Avec de petits mouvements d'avant en arrière, il s'immisça lentement en elle, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'une plainte s'échappait des lèvres d'Hinata et reprenait son mouvement quand elle se détendait. Ce fut long et il démontra une patience à toute épreuve pour qu'elle n'éprouve presqu'aucune douleur.

Quand son corps se fut habitué à sa présence, le plaisir monta en flèche pour Hinata et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en y plantant ses ongles. Elle avait l'impression de perdre la tête. C'était encore meilleur qu'avant leur sieste, alors qu'elle ne croyait pas possible d'éprouver un plaisir encore plus fort. Elle n'aurait pas non plus imaginé que Naruto puisse tenir aussi longtemps. Il avait une main agrippée à sa hanche et son autre bras appuyé sur le matelas, alors qu'il accélérait de plus en plus le rythme. Hinata s'effondra sur le lit, haletant avec force. Elle sentit à peine le blond se retirer et s'allonger à côté d'elle, tant son esprit était ailleurs après autant de plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas encore repris son souffle, quand une sonnerie résonna dans la chambre. Hinata mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était son téléphone. Elle se redressa d'un coup sur le matelas et chercha du regard son sac à main. Ce dernier reposait près de la porte. Soudainement gênée par sa nudité, elle hésita un instant à descendre du lit. Un coup d'œil vers Naruto, elle le vit poser un bras sur ses yeux, un sourire courbant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait deviné sa gêne. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer son téléphone qui sonnait toujours et elle attrapa sa chemise au passage pour se couvrir un peu avant de répondre.

N'ayant pas porté attention au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, Hinata fut étonnée d'entendre la voix de sa jeune sœur qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Jetant un regard vers le réveil matin, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant qu'il était déjà passé midi. Ce qui lui rappela au passage qu'elle était supposée dîner avec son père. Elle dit à Hanabi qu'elle était en route, puis elle raccrocha pour s'habiller en vitesse. Naruto se redressa sur le lit, s'abriant le bas du corps avec la couverture.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Oui oui. J'avais juste oublié que j'avais quelque chose ce midi.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose ? propose-t-il en esquissant un mouvement pour descendre du lit.

\- Ça va aller, l'arrête Hinata avant de terminer de boutonner sa chemise. Je ne voudrais pas abuser. Tu as eu une longue nuit, insiste-t-elle.

\- Je peux toujours me coucher en revenant.

Hinata voulut l'arrêter, mais elle ignorait quoi dire pour le dissuader. La simple idée de dîner avec son père même pas une heure après avoir perdu sa virginité… Ça risquait d'être le repas le plus long de toute sa vie. Naruto s'habilla rapidement avec les vêtements qu'il portait plus tôt et il l'entraîna dehors. À cette heure, il n'y avait plus les voitures de ses parents. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, seulement brisé par quelques indications jusqu'au restaurant. Elle se mordit les lèvres en remarquant le regard impressionné du blond. Son père ne mangeait que dans des établissements classés au moins quatre étoiles. Et elle n'était vraiment pas habillée pour l'endroit. Elle remercia rapidement Naruto et s'excusa de devoir partir de cette façon.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète. Je peux comprendre. Un oubli est un oubli.

Elle eut un sourire crispé devant l'air gênée qu'il afficha. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'imaginait, en voyant dans quel genre d'établissement elle se rendait. Elle le salua de la main, puis elle se dépêcha d'entrer. La femme à l'entrée la regarda de haut en bas, jugeant sa tenue pas assez sophistiquée pour l'endroit.

\- Mon père m'attend. Hiashi Hyuuga.

Le regard de l'hôtesse changea au nom de l'homme d'affaire et elle la guida rapidement vers une salle privée. Hinata s'arrêta dans le cadrage de la porte en découvrant que son père n'était pas seul. Un homme dans la cinquante et un autre dans la vingtaine faisaient face à Hiashi. Le rouge monta à ses joues quand les trois regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de prendre place à la gauche de son père en s'excusant.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ? souffle Hiashi.

\- Hum… Tenten m'avait demandé de l'aider pour… un truc. J'avais complètement oublié notre dîner et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer me changer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hiashi, sourit l'homme assis en face de lui. L'essentiel est qu'elle soit là.

Les yeux baissés sur ses mains, Hinata n'osait pas regarder ces deux inconnus et elle attendit patiemment que son père lui dise pourquoi elle devait être là. Elle crut s'étouffer quand il le fit.

\- P…Pardon ? Fi… Fiancé ?

\- Oui. La Byakugan Corporation et les entreprises Moonlight s'associent, et pour conclure l'alliance, nous avons décidé d'unir nos familles grâce à votre mariage à Toneri et toi.

Hinata était complètement sans voix. Déjà ? À peine son diplôme en main qu'il la fiançait ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle avait la mi vingtaine, mais elle était encore jeune. Elle commençait à peine à vivre sa vie. Ce qui lui fit réaliser toute l'étendue de la situation. Elle avait perdu sa virginité moins d'une heure avant de rencontrer son fiancé. Seigneur ! C'était trop horrible. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'en discuter avec son père ne servirait à rien. Il avait finalement trouvé le gendre idéal et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il annule cette alliance. Encore moins si c'était pour un simple tatoueur. Elle garda le silence et mangea du bout des lèvres, se retenant de pleurer. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle allait bientôt devenir la bonne, la gardienne et la poupée gonflable d'un homme.

Oo0oO

Les jours défilèrent et Hinata ne sortait plus que pour rencontrer Toneri comme l'exigeait son père. Devant leurs pères, il se montrait attentionné, voire aimant. Mais quand ils étaient seuls… Il était si imbu de lui-même. Il ne parlait que de lui. Et ça c'était quand il ne tentait pas de la tripoter. Non, elle n'avait juste aucun désir en le regardant. Alors que le simple souvenir de Naruto et de leur avant-midi ensemble la faisait mouiller comme jamais. Son « fiancé » mettait sa patience à l'épreuve, et au bout d'un mois, elle craqua. Elle quitta leur table en déclarant avoir besoin d'aller à la toilette et elle prit la direction de la sortie. Elle se dépêcha d'héler un taxi et elle lui donna l'adresse de Temari qu'elle appela en chemin.

Son amie l'accueillit avec plaisir et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait à lui conseiller, c'était de se rebeller et de quitter la maison.

\- Et pour aller où ? Je n'ai pas d'argent.

\- Je peux t'accueillir le temps que tu trouves quelque chose. Tu peux bien travailler dans un magasin le temps de faire ton doctorat et de devenir professeur à l'université.

\- Et je vais mettre quoi trois ans pour récolter l'argent pour payer la première session, parce que toute ma paye va passer dans le loyer et l'épicerie.

Temari roula les yeux à son commentaire, puis elle l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Tu dois choisir si tu veux vivre ta vie ou faire ce que ton père veut. Tu as déjà commencé avec ce tatouage, tu ne vas t'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Hinata resta silencieuse un instant, étonnée par la petite agressivité qu'elle dénotait dans la voix de son amie. Mais elle n'avait pas tort non plus. Même si son père ignorait qu'elle s'était fait tatouer, elle s'était comme qui dirait rebellée en le faisant. Et elle avait remis ça en couchant avec Naruto, qui n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un prétendant sous les critères de son père. Elle avait tellement envie de remettre ça.

\- Remettre quoi ?

Comprenant qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle se retrouva donc à avouer à son amie ce qu'elle avait fait un mois plus tôt.

\- Attends, on rembobine. Tu as eu une aventure avec le tatoueur, juste avant d'aller à ce dîner où ton père t'a annoncé qu'il t'avait fiancé au fils de son nouvel associé. Oh-My-God ! C'est tellement ironique.

\- Tema !

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas drôle. Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Remettre ça. Avec Naruto. Une bonne baise et tu te…

\- Tema !

\- Quoi ? Tien, va le voir ce soir. Profite du fait que ton père ne t'a pas encore coupé les vivres pour avoir un deuxième tatouage. Et au passage, tu pourrais passer la journée au lit avec Naruto.

Hinata resta sans voix devant cette proposition. Proposition vraiment intéressante, mais tellement à l'opposée d'elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pas vu ou parlé à Naruto depuis un mois. Il devait la prendre pour une allumeuse ou un truc du genre pour ne pas le contacter après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Mais elle n'avait su comment le rencontrer après l'annonce de son père. Comment aurait-elle pu le regarder en face en lui annonçant qu'elle avait été fiancée à son insu ? D'un autre côté, Temari n'avait pas tort. Toneri allait sûrement se plaindre bientôt pour sa fuite et son père allait la menacer de lui couper les vivre. Elle devait donc rapidement prévoir le coup. Comme retirer le plus d'argent possible pour subvenir à ses besoins pour les prochains jours.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de tenir tête à ton père, mais c'est ta vie, ton corps. Tu dois te prendre en main.

La brune regarda son amie sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Temari n'était peut-être pas celle qui la connaissait le mieux, par contre, c'était celle qui disait toujours le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Ce qui la rendait de bons conseils.

\- Et la première étape est de mettre les choses au clair avec ce tatoueur, puisque tu sembles avoir un gros faible pour lui, lui chuchote-t-elle.

Se mordant les lèvres, Hinata hocha la tête. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Naruto, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant avec ses ex, et encore moins avec Toneri durant le dernier mois.

Hinata attendit que le salon de tatouage ouvre à vingt et une heures pour aller voir Naruto. Si elle se présentait comme une cliente, il lui serait plus facile d'expliquer son silence suite à leur « matinée intime ». Elle avait vraiment peur du regard qu'il allait poser sur elle. Serait-il dégoûté ? Elle avait enfilé un jean ajusté avec un t-shirt mauve tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Rien de sexy ou de sophistiqué. Elle devait juste lui parler. Et pourquoi pas se faire tatouer autre chose ? Son père n'avait pas encore coupé ses cartes de crédit, alors il valait mieux qu'elle en profite un peu. Elle avait déjà retiré mille dollars de son compte et un autre sur chacune de ses cartes de crédit. Elle avait donc trois milles dollars, juste assez pour une session à l'université. À son entrée dans la boutique, trois paire d'yeux se posèrent sur elle. La rousse retourna rapidement à sa manucure, Shikamaru à sa partie en ligne, alors que Naruto posait son cahier à dessin sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher d'elle. Son regard était triste mais aussi intrigué.

\- Hum… J'aurais voulu…, commence-t-elle en hésitant. Hum… Un second tatouage, termine-t-elle sa phrase sans oser la regarder. Et hum… discuter… de la dernière fois, termine-t-elle juste assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Sans un mot, Naruto lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il prit place dans sa chaise et attrapa son carnet à croquis. Il garda la tête obstinément penchée sur la page blanche, un crayon à la main, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Je… Hum… J'ai fugué, finit-elle par lâcher.

Naruto releva finalement les yeux vers elle, les paupières papillonnant sous la surprise.

\- Quand tu m'as déposé au restaurant… Je devais voir mon père. Sauf qu'à mon arrivée, il n'était pas seul.

Hinata s'arrêta un instant de parler, préférant détourner le regard avant de poursuivre, tant elle était gênée de la situation dans laquelle elle avait été un mois plus tôt.

\- Il était là avec son associé et son fils… Et il m'a annoncé qu'il… qu'il m'avait fiancé pour la fusion des deux compagnies.

Seul le silence lui répondit, puis le grattement du crayon sur le papier. La brune n'osait pas se retourner vers le tatoueur pour voir son expression. Mais Naruto gardait le silence tout en continuant de dessiner. Et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que le poids du cahier sur ses cuisses ne ramène son attention sur le blond.

\- Ce n'est qu'un croquis, dit Naruto sans la regarder, mais je crois que ça ressemble bien à ta situation.

Hinata pouvait voir sur l'ébauche de dessin un oiseau qui s'envolait de sa cage dorée, dont le gros cadenas qui la tenait fermée était brisé. Ça représentait bien sa fugue d'une famille aisée. Elle passa son index sur les lignes qui formaient l'oiseau. Ce n'était pas un petit dessin qu'elle pourrait cacher facilement. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait plus à avoir peur que son père le voie. Au contraire, ça ne ferait que raffermir son emprise sur son corps et sa vie. Sans réfléchir, elle retira son t-shirt et s'allongea face à Naruto.

\- Je le veux sur les côtes, annonce-t-elle sur un ton sûr.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

\- Les côtes ? Tes certaine ? Tu sais que ce sera dix fois plus douloureux que sur la fesse ?

Hinata le fixa sans rien dire, mais son regard ne fléchissait pas. Elle était déterminée à franchir la limite. Ce tatouage était le passage sans retour et raconterait ce moment de sa vie où elle a enfin choisi de se prendre en main. Devant son silence, Naruto comprit le message et attrapa un papier calque pour délimiter le dessin. La cage serait sur ses côtes, alors que l'oiseau s'envolerait sur le côté de son sein droit. Hinata le regarda alors qu'il retransposait son dessin sur le papier calque et y ajoutait les derniers détails. Quand il eut terminé, il ferma le rideau pour leur donner de l'intimité et Hinata retira son soutien-gorge. Malgré qu'ils aient fait l'amour et qu'il l'ait vu nue, le rouge monta aux joues de la brune quand il posa le papier sur sa peau pour y transposer les lignes. Avant d'enfiler ses gants, Naruto s'assura une dernière fois que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Hinata prit une grande respiration en fermante les yeux, puis elle les rouvrit en expirant.

\- C'est ce que je veux, assure la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation.

Naruto enfila ses gants, attrapa sa machine et lui fit lever son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je vais commencer par les contours. Tu me le dis si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Il mit environ une heure pour faire tous les contours en noir et Hinata serrait les dents pour supporter la douleur. Son renard n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qui la transperçait cette fois-ci. Aucun plaisir ou désir, même lorsqu'il passait sur son sein pour en essuyer le surplus d'encre. Il lui offrit une pause pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se dégourdirent les jambes et faire une pause toilette. La brune entendit le tatoueur annoncer qu'il allait en avoir pour encore deux avec Hinata si tout allait bien. Par chance, il n'y avait personne qui attendait pour un tatouage. Mais elle entendit Karin annoncer qu'elle partait dans une heure. Hinata haussa les sourcils en resserrant la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que la rousse ne travaillait pas vraiment dans la boutique. Mais avant de se poser plus de question, Naruto revint avec une bouteille d'eau et il lui fit signe de reprendre place sur le fauteuil de tatouage. Elle s'exécuta, et alors que le blond refermait le rideau, Shikamaru se dirigea vers son propre poste de travail avec deux blondes qui ne semblaient pas très lucides, ni même très intelligentes.

Hinata laissa tomber sa serviette et releva son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto se remit rapidement au travail. Les deux heures qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité pour la brune. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ou de celle du tatoueur. Tout ce qui brisait le silence, c'étaient les gémissements et les plaintes des clients de Shikamaru. Mais Hinata profitait de ce silence entre eux pour réfléchir et remettre les choses en place dans sa tête. C'était les vacances d'été pour encore plus ou moins deux mois et Temari acceptait de l'héberger jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Elle devait donc se trouver rapidement un boulot pour pouvoir se payer un loyer. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de travailler sa thèse de doctorat si possible. C'est au moment de payer que la solution se présenta.

\- La fille rousse… hum… ?

\- Qui ? Karin ? Quoi ?

\- Elle ne travaille pas ici ?

Naruto l'observa un instant, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Ma cousine ne travaille pas vraiment ici. Elle est DJ dans le bar au bout de la rue. Elle s'arrête ici après son travail au sexshop, se change, se maquille en jouant les secrétaires, puis elle part pour onze heures.

\- Donc… Vous n'avez pas de réceptionniste ou quoique ce soit dans le genre, comprit Hinata.

\- Non, mais on réussit plutôt bien à se débrouiller avec Shika.

\- Ça ne vous intéresserait pas d'avoir quelqu'un ? Même pour seulement quelques heures par soirs d'achalandage ?

Naruto la regarda longuement, étonné par sa demande cachée. Il avait compris qu'elle cherchait un emploi, maintenant qu'elle avait fui son père et il allait bientôt lui couper les vivres.

\- Je n'ai pas d'expérience en commerce, mais j'apprends vite. Et ça ne doit pas être trop difficile de faire payer les gens.

\- Parfois on a affaire à des gens complètement bourrés et même dangereux, tente-il de la dissuader.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins faire un essai ? J'ai mis de côté de l'argent pour payer ma première session de doctorat, mais je n'ai rien pour me payer un appartement ou même de la nourriture. Une amie m'héberge le temps de finir l'été, mais je ne veux pas abuser, alors je veux la libérer rapidement.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car Shikamaru revenait avec son dernier client prêt à payer et que la porte s'ouvrait sur un groupe de quatre armoires à glace clairement ivres, qui voulaient se faire tatouer. Paquetés comme ils l'étaient, ils n'auraient pas la patience de laisser le temps au blond de terminer avec Hinata. Du coup, le perceur prit la relève pour la faire payer quand il eut terminé avec son client. Ceci fait, la brune allait quitter la boutique, mais il la retint.

\- Alors comme ça tu cherches du travail ? Désolé, j'ai entendu votre conversation, s'excuse-t-il devant son air interrogateur. Mais Naruto n'a pas tort sur un point. On a parfois des clients agressifs passé une certaine heure. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée dune jeune bourgeoise en fuite.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres à son commentaire. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus intimidante. Au contraire, elle était plutôt de nature craintive. Mais elle avait besoin d'un emploi qui lui permettrait de faire autre chose en même temps.

\- Je pourrais essayer, propose-t-elle. Au moins ce soir, insiste-t-elle.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un soupir et jets un coup d'œil vers le rideau qui les séparait de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Il va tellement me le faire regretter, mais… Je veux bien te laisser une chance ce soir.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la brune et elle rejoignit le perceur derrière le comptoir. Il lui expliqua comment fonctionnait la machine pour faire payer les clients, comment rédiger les reçus, le prix des produits qu'ils vendaient pour l'hydratation et la cicatrisation. Il lui montrait divers catalogues qu'ils montraient aux clients pour les faire patienter, dont celui qui montrait tous les modèles de bijoux qu'il offrait pour les piercings. Shikamaru l'abandonna au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes quand il eut un nouveau client. Hinata resta derrière le comptoir, feuilletant les catalogues, surveillant la porte d'entrée et écoutant d'une oreille les histoires des ivrognes qui se faisaient tatouer. Ou plutôt, ceux qui ne se faisaient pas tatouer. Ils avaient fait un pari et le perdant devait se faire tatouer une poule mouillée sur le bras. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle comprendrait les hommes. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, ils revenaient tous les quatre en compagnie de Naruto, qui écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa faire après lui avoir donner le montant à rentrer dans la machine. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Shikamaru m'a permis d'essayer ce soir. S'il-te-plaît ! le supplie-t-elle avant qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit. On est vendredi. Je vais vivre le pire et on pourra déterminer si je peux me débrouiller ou non avec les gens qui ont abusé de l'alcool.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'avec l'alcool qu'on peut abuser.

La brune prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sous-entendu. De la drogue. Et elle savait que les gens sous l'influence d'une drogue pouvaient parfois se montrer dangereux. Sauf qu'elle était déterminée. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer qu'ils ne pourraient pas la payer cher, mais ce serait aussi le dernier endroit où on la chercherait. Naruto la regarda un long moment sans parler, tapotant le comptoir avec ses doigts.

\- Si un client te fait du mal, se sera fini, déclare Naruto.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai toujours un effet apaisant sur les autres.

\- Et on ne peut pas te donner le salaire minimum. Nous on fonctionne comme à la commission. Si on n'a pas de client un soir, on n'a pas d'argent ce jour-là. Et si on réussit à survivre, on n'arrive pas vraiment à économiser.

L'aveu du blond prit de court Hinata. C'était, selon elle, l'emploi idéal pour ne pas trop empiéter sur son temps d'étude. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas se payer un loyer et une épicerie avec son salaire, elle devrait renoncer à l'université. Et du coup, renoncer à devenir professeure de mythologie. Rêve qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se « rebeller ».

\- Mais…, commence Naruto après une pause. On peut faire une sorte de compris si… tu veux bien. Tu… pourrais venir chez moi et je dirai à la régi de l'emploi que j'enlève ton loyer de ta paye. Et ça te ferait ça de moins à te préoccuper pendant que tu termines l'université, termine-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Sa proposition laissa Hinata sans voix. Vivre chez lui ? Bon, il le proposait pour compenser les petites payes qu'elle risquait d'avoir. Sûrement pas parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et qu'il espérait plus. Quoique… Se serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne serait pas tentée de partager son lit à nouveau.

\- Et je… dormirais où ? demande-t-elle en rivant ses yeux sur le catalogue qui traînait devant elle.

\- Je te laisse choisir. Tu peux prendre le divan ou… Dormir avec moi, termine-t-il plus bas.

Hinata releva d'un coup les yeux vers lui, le découvrant rouge de gêne, une main sur le comptoir et se frottant la nuque de l'autre. Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, observant plutôt le mouvement circulaire qu'il faisait avec son pied droit.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour… mon silence du dernier mois ? ose-t-elle demander.

Naruto releva la tête vers elle, clairement surpris par sa question.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je veux dire… On ne s'était rien promis. Et puis… Avec ce que tu m'as dit… Je peux juste te comprendre. Ça dut être… Très gênant.

Un petit sourire moqueur tentait de retrousser le coin des lèvres du blond, mais il réussit à garder son sérieux. Pour ne pas la vexer, en déduit Hinata.

\- C'était horrible, avoue-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je me suis sentie sale. Sans compter que ma tenue n'allait pas avec le décor.

\- Sale ? répète Naruto, redevenu sérieux et un peu offensé.

Hinata comprit qu'elle l'avait insulté, alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

\- Je veux dire…, s'empresse-t-elle de dire. C'était frais. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche et j'avais encore la sensation de…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, le rouge enflammant ses pommettes. Elle avait failli avouer qu'elle avait encore la sensation de ses mains et de sa bouche sur sa peau, de son membre… entre ses cuisses. Juste d'y repenser, elle sentait un feu s'enflammer au creux de son bas ventre. Et en regardant Naruto, elle sut à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il avait deviné la fin de sa phrase. Et ça semblait… l'exciter ? Mais elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, la porte d'entrée de la boutique tinta, détournant leur attention vers ce bruit. Deux filles, la vingtaine, grandes et blondes s'approchaient d'une démarche langoureuse.

\- On aimerait des tatouages identiques, annonce la première.

\- Pour souligner nos dix ans d'amitié, ajoute la deuxième.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Naruto. Suivez-moi.

Hinata les regarda disparaître derrière le rideau en se mordant les lèvres. Le regard qu'elles avaient posé sur Naruto ne laissait aucune place au doute. Elles le désiraient. Toutes les deux. Si ça se trouve, elles allaient lui proposer un plan à trois. Et cette pensée comprima son cœur. Elle ne connaissait pas le tatoueur depuis longtemps, mais elle s'était sentie proche de lui quand il l'avait ramené chez lui pour lui offrir sa première fois. Mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, même s'il lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui et de dormir dans son lit. Elle ne devait pas s'imaginer des choses et espérer trop. Il était gentil avec elle, certes. Il la désirait, probablement. Mais est-ce qu'il était possible qu'ils deviennent plus que des connaissances, des collègues ou des amis ? Après un peu plus d'une heure, il revint avec les deux blondes.

\- Je vais vous laisser avec Hinata. Elle va vous parler des produits pour hydrater le tatouage et l'aider à cicatriser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? demande l'une des deux blondes sur un ton aguicheur.

\- Parce que c'est son boulot et que moi je dois aller nettoyer ma station de travail pour mon prochain client.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il glissa à Hinata le montant pour chaque tatouage, puis il s'éclipsa derrière. Les deux clientes l'observèrent avec dédain et refusèrent tout ajout de produit à la facture et elles partirent dès qu'elles eurent payé. Naruto revint peu de temps après en soupirant.

\- Finalement, c'était une bonne idée.

\- De ?

\- T'engager. C'est plus facile de se débarrasser des pots de colle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça parce que je suis là, marmonne Hinata.

\- Non je suis sérieux. J'ai beau leur répéter que je ne couche pas avec mes clientes, mais…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, se rendant compter de ce qu'il disait. Il avait enfreint cette règle avec elle, réalise Hinata en rougissant de plaisir. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Naruto tenter de trouver quelque chose à dire pour meubler le silence. Shikamaru revint avec son dernier client, un punk avec déjà tellement de piercing, qu'on se demandait bien où il pouvait encore s'en faire faire. Dès qu'ils furent seuls tous les trois, il se tourna vers eux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Pas de minouchage dans la boutique. Je ne veux rien surprendre de compromettant.

Le rouge monta aux oreilles des deux amants, ce qui fit rire franchement le brun.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai une excellente ouïe, dit-il à Naruto. Et lui, il s'attache rapidement, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Hinata. Donc, je vous préviens, je ne veux pas vous surprendre dans une position gênante. Pas ici du moins. Mais sinon… Ça m'est égal.

Son commentaire les laissa mal à l'aise. Par contre, découvrir que Naruto s'attachait vite réchauffa le cœur d'Hinata. Peut-être qu'après quelques jours… Hinata se gifla mentalement. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour s'imaginer un quelconque avenir avec lui. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Shikamaru les laissa seuls derrière le comptoir et il alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

\- Réveillez-moi si quelqu'un vient pour un piercing.

Les deux amants se jetèrent un regard gêné, n'osant pas rouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre leur conversation personnelle et intime. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture à six heures du matin. Hinata tenait à peine debout, étant réveillée depuis presque vingt heures. Naruto l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, puis la soutint pendant qu'elle se glissait sur le siège passager.

\- Est-ce que je te ramène chez ton ami ou…, commence-t-il en prenant place derrière le volant. Ou tu préfère qu'on aille chez moi et qu'on récupère tes choses plus tard ? termine-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Hinata tourna ses yeux endormis vers le blond et découvrit qu'il avait les joues rougies et le regard fuyant, gêné par ce que sous-entendait ses mots. Il avait déjà avoué implicitement qu'elle lui plaisait, et peut-être même qu'il avait envie de construire quelque chose avec elle.

\- L'option qui me permettra de dormir le plus rapidement, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et il annonça qu'ils allaient dormir quelques heures chez lui, puis qu'il l'accompagnerait chez son amie pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait laissé avant de passer à la boutique. En temps normal, elle aurait rougi de gêne de se rendre chez un garçon, avec qui elle avait couch, et avec lequel elle allait partager une nouvelle fois son lit. Mais à ce moment précis, elle était tellement fatigue, qu'elle s'endormit en quelques secondes. Naruto la réveilla en secouant doucement son épaule.

\- Réveille-toi, belle aux bois dormants.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira autant que lui permettait l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais dû opter pour un chat, souffle Naruto.

Intriguée par son commentaire, la brune se retourna vers lui, les paupières à peine lever.

\- Ton tatouage. Tu ressembles à un chat quand tu t'étires.

Hinata eut un petit rire, mais n'ajouta rien. Naruto sortit de sa voiture et vient l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Il dut la soutenir pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches menant au sous-sol. Mais c'est en la soulevant dans ses bras qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Je suis capable de marcher, proteste-t-elle mollement.

Naruto ne répondit rien et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Hinata était à peine consciente, quand il lui retira ses souliers, son jean et son soutien-gorge, la laissant en t-shirt et culotte. Il fit pareil, ne gardant que son boxer, et il s'allongea à ses côtés.

Oo0oO

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Hinata travaillait au salon de tatouage et de piercing tous les soirs, dormait avec Naruto jusqu'à midi. Parfois un peu plus que dormir. Si durant les premiers jours, ils hésitaient sur le terme qui désignaient leur relation, mais maintenant, ils assumaient pleinement leurs sentiments et s'affichaient fièrement en tant que couple. Ce qu'il ne manquait pas de souligner, chaque fois qu'une cliente lui faisait des avances. Il avait même demander à Hinata de leur faire savoir, quitte à avoir l'air jalouse et possessive, si ça pouvait calmer leur ardeur plus rapidement.

Par contre, Naruto voyait bien qu'elle était triste de ne plus avoir de contact avec sa famille. Ou du moins, avec son père. Alors quand elle avoua huit mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de six semaines, il insista pour qu'ils aillent le voir. Même s'il se déclarait contre leur relation, le tatoueur refusait qu'elle continue à l'éviter. Et c'était le seul moyen de montrer à son père qu'elle était heureuse dans son choix. De lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Hinata entra en contact avec sa petite sœur, pour que celle-ci organise une rencontre entre eux et leur père. Elle devait lui présenter son copain et le père de son enfant à venir. Nouvelle qui enthousiasma sa cadette. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les deux assis dans un restaurant haut de gamme qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre, mais jamais Hiashi Hyuuga accepterait d'aller dans un restaurant dans leurs prix. Naruto lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer pendant qu'ils attendaient. Hanabi fut la première à entrer dans la pièce privée, alors que leur père se figea en plein milieu du cadrage de la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir sa fille aînée après huit mois de silence. Hinata serra sa petite sœur entre ses bras, regardant son père par-dessus son épaule. Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

\- Père, souffle Hinata, timide. J'ai…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre sa phrase, Hiashi la plaqua contre son torse. Prise de court, elle écarquilla les yeux, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Son père n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif et Hinata n'avait pas imaginé provoquer une telle réaction en fuyant la maison familiale.

\- Père ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

\- Je ne croyais pas… que tu voudrais me revoir quand tu es partie.

Hinata sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge sous l'émotion. C'est comme si son père avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin en la fiançant sans lui demander son avis. Ignorant comment réagir, elle le poussa vers la table et prit place en face de lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sembla remarquer la présence de Naruto. Au moins avec sa chemise, tous ses tatouages étaient bien dissimulés aux yeux d'Hiashi, tout comme ceux qu'il lui avait fait. Elle vit tout de suite dans les yeux de son père, qu'il devinait sa relation avec le blond.

\- J'ai demandé à Hanabi d'organiser cette rencontre, car… Car je voulais te présenter Naruto. On…, s'arrête-t-elle un instant en se tournant vers le blond. On sort ensemble depuis que j'ai… fugué. Et…

Naruto lui fit un signe de tête encourageant et elle reporta son attention sur son père.

\- Je suis enceinte, avoue-t-elle finalement.

Connaissant la nouvelle, Hanabi put enfin laisser exprimer sa joie en frappant dans ses mains. Leur père écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui présente l'homme à ses côtés et peut-être un mariage en prévision, comprit-elle. Elle craint un instant qu'il soit déçu d'elle. Avoir un enfant sans être mariée, et avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis moins d'un an… Mais en réalité, il semblait ému, remarque-t-elle après un moment.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? réussit-il à demander au bout d'un moment.

\- Depuis six semaines, mais on ne l'a découvert que cette semaine. Naruto s'est dit que c'était le bon moment pour reprendre contact avec toi.

Hiashi se retourna cette fois vers le blond, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la proposition vienne de son gendre. Du moins, elle espérait que son père n'imaginait pas que Naruto convoitait l'argent des Hyuuga.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Hiashi avec méfiance.

\- Parce que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important, déclare Naruto. Je sais que sa fugue a été le choix le plus difficile de sa vie et je ne veux pas la couper de sa famille. Ni que notre enfant grandisse sans connaître son grand-père ou sa tante.

Hinata ne pouvait arrêter de sourire. Naruto était très attentionné et il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui. Ils avaient ça en commun, ce qui donnait parfois des disputes assez cocasses entre eux. Hiashi garda le silence un long moment, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait avoir confiance en son nouveau gendre.

\- Père, commence Hinata. On n'est pas ici pour demander une quelconque aide ou de l'argent. On veut seulement que tu fasses partie de notre vie. De sa vie, ajoute-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Le visage de son père s'adoucit à ses paroles et les ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. Quel père ne serait pas fier de voir sa fille heureuse et épanouie ? Elle avait pris son envol et s'en sortait plutôt bien sans lui. Et dire qu'il avait bien failli la rendre malheureuse en acceptant la proposition de mariage de son nouvel associé. Maintenant soulagé sur les intensions de Naruto, Hiashi se montra curieux sur le travail de ce dernier. Ce qui mis le couple mal à l'aise. Avouer qu'il gagnait sa vie en tatouant les gens allait être une pilule plus difficile à faire passer, soupira intérieurement Hinata.


End file.
